Brunswick Farms
by Ree-Dur-Old
Summary: When his farm starts losing money, Bartleby Bruns comes up with an idea to lower the cost of the huntsmen protecting them, read about the following days from the journal of the young boy living there.


**_Entry One, 25th of October._**

_Greetings, probably, I've never written a Journal before, I'm pretty confused as to how I make a one._

_Mr. Bruns has a few and I decided to ask my parents if I could write one.__I picked up writing pretty quickly, so my parents weren't against lending me a book, and I get to use it as long as I don't slack off in my chores._

_Oh, my bad, (is this a foul? Writing down my mistakes? I feel I should be honest.) I haven't introduced myself._

_Hello, my name is Roman Wick._

_But since I have bright, like a fire, orange hair(like my Papa), and I wear a white long sleeved shirt(unless I'm taking a photo, then I dress up in a blue vest), I'm told I look like a lit candle and l get called Torchwick(and Firework sometimes)._

_Eh, whatever, it's an inside joke._

_Back to my introduction, I'm currently ten years old and I live and work at a farm in the mountains of northern Anima._

_I think I'm supposed to write about my day, but for now I'll add some backstory._

_A few years before I was born, my Papa and Mama got together with some old friends to make a little place to live on their own._

_(I'm not supposed to tell anyone, but my Papa was a criminal who was disliked at his old home.)_

_They did a good job making this place it has a big farmhouse, a couple greenhouses, and a few barns. It even has a working Well connected to some underground tunnels._

_The head family are the Bruns, but they are great friends with my Papa, so they named the place: 'Brunswick Farms.'_

_Counting me, there's fourteen people living here right now._

_There's one family with a mother and daughter, the mother is huge, she almost as tall as Papa, her daughter is taller than me, and I think she turned eighteen a couple months ago, they're both private people, so I won't write their names._

_Then there's Grandpa and Grandma, they aren't actually my Grandparents, but they won't let me call them anything else. They had the most knowledge on how to run a farm, but were too old to do it themselves._

_Then we have the Bruns family, there's Bartleby Bruns, or Mr. Bruns and his wife, Mrs. Bruns. They have three daughters, the oldest is twenty-four years old, she's a big help lifting heavy stuff._

_The middle one is seventeen, and she's so nice, she doesn't do hard work, well not in the same way as the rest of us, but she cooks and sews and a lot of other things I can't do._

_Their youngest is eight, and she's quite, and a little... different, she doesn't seem to be normal. She gets in trouble for doing things the adult won't tell me, but I overheard them talking about it once._

_She had killed a squirrel, and she played with its body._

_A week after that they gave her a doll_.

_I'm kinda scared._

_I don't want to get in trouble, but if I ask, they'll know I heard them._

_I just want to know why it was bad to play with the squirrel._

_It was just a squirrel._

_Oh, I'm off track, anyways, she's my best friend._

_Then we have my family, there's me, Papa, and Mama._

_Then there's the Farm hand, he just appeared one day, begging for a job, that's how he became the Farm hand._

_Finally, there's the Huntsmen, he's so cool! He dresses like a cowboy and he has a rifle, he's also a Faunus with great eyes. He's been training me to fire a gun, he says I have exceptional accuracy._

_But because of him, we're losing money, it's not his fault, he's just doing his job, and his job costs us money._

_I'm not worried, Mr. Bruns is always coming up with weird ideas to save or get money._

_I think that about sums it up, now I'll tell you about more current events.__Yesterday, on the 24th, I woke up at five like usual and went to check on the tractor. I've recently been reading the manual for it, I still have to ask about words I haven't learned yet, but other than that, I think I'll be ready when they let me use it._

_I think someone dropped something heavy and broke the floor, because there was a small nail sticking out of the floor, it stung when I stepped on it as I was leaving._

_I think if I had walked any faster or stepped any harder, I would've bled._

_After that, I went to help the youngest daughter, well, she supposed to be helping me, but she seemed to be more excited than me._

_We were carving Pumpkins._

_The pumpkins we carved were put out on the path, it looked really cool at night when we light the candles, the candles were special, they lasted for a week and couldn't be put out unless to literally cut the flame out._

_So, yeah, we were making Jack-o'-lanterns._

_When I got there, she was smiling a smile I don't see on anyone but her, it made me happy to see her happy.__I walked up to her, but she was too interested in cutting up the pumpkin to notice me, I just silently went to work on my own pumpkin._

_I'm not sure when she noticed me, because like her I got focused on the pumpkin only. I made a face with the eyes narrowing at the center, and it had a tilted grin with two pointy teeth on the top and bottom, and when I looked up to grab a candle to put inside._

_I noticed she was staring at me, no, correction, pouting at me. I only needed a moment to come with a reason. "Sorry for not paying attention, can you please repeat yourself?" I asked, knowing that was the reason, I must have missed when she spoke._

_She continued to pout, before she whispered out. "...candy...halloween..." Were the only two words I heard, if I had listened the first time I would've probably heard more.__But it didn't matter, I had a pretty good guess as to what she said, or asked in this case. "Yeah, Mama said she'll get some from Argus." I cheerfully answered._

_She still look sad, and I saw her mouth move. "..." This time she couldn't even get her words out._

_Again it didn't matter, I reasoned with myself as to why she would get quieter, I assumed she asked for something that made her nervous, and I read her lips, sort of. "I'll ask her to get some ice cream for my birthday." I smiled, and that smile only got bigger when she hugged me._

_She really deserved to be happy._

_Oh, yeah, I forgot to mention my birthday, it's on the 31st of October._

_That was all that happened of notice yesterday._

_Today was pretty much the same, except I put the Jack-o'-lanterns out on the path._

_Oh, and Mr. Bruns came up with his idea to save money, probably, I overheard him saying: "-imm the huntsmen mentioned first thing in the morning, It'll solve all our problems." As I walked to my room._

_I'm writing this before I go to sleep, I hope his idea works out for all of us._


End file.
